Lo Difícil Que Es Alejarme De Ti
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: -Ya no puedo seguir viéndote Ikuto-Dijo ella mirándolo, mientras el tenia la mirada triste.-Lo que más duele fue el estar tan cerca y tener tanto que decir y verte marchar-Canto él ,viendo como ella se iba..-Y sin darte cuenta que amarte era lo que intentaba hacer.-Cantaba Ikuto agachando la mirada - Ikuto canta la canción en la que se basa esta historia,podrá Ikuto estar con Amu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia esta basada en una Canción-What Hurts The Mots -(Lo que más duele)- Bueno, cada vez que aparesca esto (-_) Es la traducción de la canción,mientra Ikuto la canta, y en mi perfil esta la canción por si quieren escucharla, espero les guste el primer capitulo.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Lo difícil que es alejarme de ti_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Una mañana, estaba un joven peli-Azul, despertándose por unos rayos de sol que entraban sin permiso entre las cortinas de la ventana._

_-Otra mañana más…- Se dijo así mismo aquel misterioso joven. _

_Se levantó y se fue a bañar. Mientras se vestía, se puso un pantalón negro, y su chamarra color marrón claro-(N/A: Como el del anime)- Cuando terminaba de vestirse,sonó su celular, y el como siempre, atendió. _

_-Si?...-Dijo frio por el celular él _

_-Ikuto, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo una voz femenina desde el celular. _

_-Amu? Que sucede?, Te paso algo?- Dijo con preocupación. _

_-Solo debo hablar contigo, podrías venir ahora al parque?-Dijo Amu, se notaba triste. _

_-Claro en 13 minutos estoy allí-Dijo él y colgó, y en tan solo 10 minutos ya se encontró allí, buscándola con la mirada. _

_Pero no la encontró, entonces se subió a un tejado a esperarla…_

_Pero ella no llegaba, cayo la noche como también empezó a caer la lluvia…_

_-I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house …That don't bother me-(- Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre esta casa vacía…Eso no me molesta)-…Empezó a cantar el joven de cabellos azules, con una mirada veía varias parejas pasar._

_ - I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…(-Puedo soportar alguna lagrima de vez en cuando y dejarla salir…)- Dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Se bajó del tejado de aquella casa, y empezo a caminar por las calles_

_-I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,_ _even though going on with you gone still upsets me-(-No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando, aunque seguir adelante sin ti me sigue afectando-)-Paro antes de llegar a un callejón oscuro, la lluvia paro de caer y miro al cielo tristemente.-There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok ,But that's not what gets me…(-Hay ciertos días en los que finjo estar bien, pero no lo consigo…) Y bajo la mirada, mirando a unos columpios, y ahí estaba ella, mirando a la luna. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado._

_-Dime- dijo él mirando a lo mismo que ella miraba ._

_-Ikuto…-Dijo ella y agacho la cabeza. _

_-Solo…dime...-Dijo el tristemente bajando la mirada, el solamente quería saber. _

_-Ya…no puedo…seguir viéndote…Ikuto-Dijo ella mirándolo- Me iré a otro lugar, me mudaré, ya…ya no podemos seguir viéndonos…tu seguirás tu vida, y yo con la mía…-Dijo y se levantó del columpio y se fue caminando, el solamente se le quedo mirando con la tristeza en su mirada, de alguna manera él ya se lo esperaba…ella no se daba cuenta, que todo lo que pasaron juntos, todo lo que él paso, todo lo que hiso, lo hiso por ella. _

_El seguía mirándola irse…-What hurts the most was being so close…and having so much to say __and watching you walk away…-(**Lo que más duele** fue el estar tan cerca…Y tener tanto que decir y verte marchar...) Se levantó del columpio y la miro otro rato más…_

_- And never knowing what could have been-(- Sin saber jamás lo que pudo haber sido-) Y se fue caminando por otro rumbo, pero uno a donde él podía seguir mirándola -And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do-(Y sin darte cuenta que amarte era lo que intentaba hacer -) Cantó mirándola para luego cambiar el rumbo de su vista agachándola y caminando hacia otro lugar…_

_-It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doin' It-(-Es duro cargar con el dolor de perderte a donde sea que vayas pero lo estoy haciendo )-Continuo cantando, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, cuando vio a sus viejos amigos, Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,Kairi,Kukai y Utau divertiendose en un juego de escondidas, cuando ellos lo miraron y le sonrieron mientras agitaban la mano saludándolo,él solo forzó una leve sonrisa, aunque en su mirada se podía alcanzar a notar el dolor, y siguió con su camino.__- It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone- ( - Es duro forzar esta sonrisa cuando veo a nuestros viejos amigos y yo estoy solo-) Siguio cantando, mientras pasaba por las casas y el solo mantenía la vista agachada. _

_- Still Harder __Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret-(- Aún más duro, levantarme, vestirme , vivir con este arrepentimiento .)- Y comenzó a llover otra vez mientras el miraba hacia la luna que las nubes se encargaban de ocultar_

_…- But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken- (-Pero sé que si solo pudiera volver atrás ,__Cambiaría, te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón que deje sin decir -) Mientras él seguía caminando solitariamente su mirada iba entristeciéndose más…_

_- __What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do…-(-**Lo que más duele** fue el estar tan cerca y tener tanto que decir y verte marchar ,Sin saber jamás lo que pudo haber sido , Y sin darte cuenta que amarte era lo que intentaba hacer…-)- __Se adentro en un callejon para refujiarse de la lluvia, y se sento para luego sacar de su bolsillo su celular,lo abrió y vio una foto de ella…-_ _Not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do …-(-**Sin darte cuenta que amarte era lo que intentaba hacer**…-).-_

_- __Termino de cantar para que una leve lagrima cayera de su rostro, se levanto nuevamente cuando vio que la lluvia dejo de caer y siguio caminando solitaria mente por las vacias calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo él y la oscuridad de la noche susurrando al viento-** Lo difícil que es alejarme de ti...Amu**. _


	2. Decisiones

**_Lo difícil que es alejarme de ti_**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

_Se levantó nuevamente cuando vio que la lluvia paraba de caer y siguió caminando solitaria mente por las vacías calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo él y la oscuridad de la noche susurrando al viento-Lo difícil que es alejarme de ti …Amu._

_Pov Ikuto_

_Luego de varias horas caminando llegue a mi departamento._

_Lo sentía vacío, como lo he sentido desde que ella se empezó a alejar de mi._

_Estaba todo oscuro, pues no me gustaba prender la luz._

_Me senté en el sillón y me puse a pensar, porque ella no podía entender, que yo solo quería amarla…_

_Me pare y me acerque al umbral del apartamento, toda la ciudad se veía en calma, las luces jamás dejaban de brillar, a menos que tuvieran alguna falla, y eso era lo que tenía yo, solía brillar cuando estaba con ella, y ella se fue, y yo deje de brillar. Suspire y fui directo a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos, mañana seria otro día…otro día sin ella, pensé, era doloroso, lo sé, pero a veces dormir es una forma de salir de la realidad…Capaz._

* * *

_Al siguiente día me levante, como siempre lo hago, me bañe y me vestí, fui y me senté en la mesa, mirando a la ventana, cada segundo se hacía insoportable sin ella, me levante y fui al balcón, salí y me recargue en el, mire a la ciudad, era temprano y el sol daba con todo. Busque mi chamarra marrón y salí del departamento._

_Caminé hasta un negocio, compre alimentos y lo que me hacía falta en mi hogar. Luego de comprar lo necesario, salí a explorar por ahí, veía varios negocios, hasta que vi uno especial que llamo mi atención, pude ver una guitarra eléctrica junto a un bajo, me hacía recordar esos tiempos en que tocábamos juntos, ella el bajo y yo la guitarra, que cuando ella se equivocaba en una nota hacia un puchero, reí levemente, pero mi mirada volvió a entristecerse, me aleje de ahí, camine por el parque, me senté debajo de un árbol y empecé a comer unas cuantas cosas que había comprado, luego me dispuse a pasear por más lugares, por lo menos eso me hacía distraerme, aunque jamás falta uno que otro lugar que me hacía recordarla…_

_No importaba lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaría en mi mente._

_El cielo empezó a tomar un color anaranjado, dando señal que se aproximaba el atardecer, me recosté en el pasto de una colina, y desde ahí me quede a ver como volvía la noche a tomar el cielo._

_Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos, agarre mi celular y atendí._

_-Hola.-Dije cortante desde el celular._

_-Ikuto! Hermanito, como andas?- Dijo Utau alegremente desde el aparato._

_-Utau, no estoy de animos- Le dije simplemente._

_-..Ikuto…- Dijo ella_

_-Hablamos otro día Utau, sabes que cuando no estoy de humor, no es muy bueno hablar-Le dije y le corte, sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie, prefería estar solo._

_Volví a mi departamento después de un rato, ya había anochecido, y la luna iluminaba todo el lugar._

_Pero al entrar a mi departamento, pude ver como Utau entraba detrás de mi._

_Entre, deje mis compras en la mesa, la mire rápidamente, y me fui a sentar al sillón. Ella comenzó a acercarse a mi hasta quedar parada a un lado del sillón._

_Yo solo miraba a la luna por el umbral de la ventana iluminarme._

_Con que así te encuentras- Me dijo ella._

_-Y como quieres que me encuentre?- Le dije simplemente._

_-No lo se, deberías estar en otro lugar, en este momento- Dijo ella mirándome._

_-En que lugar quieres que me encuentre?-Dije algo irónico._

_-…Ikuto…deberías seguir tratando- Me dijo triste._

_-Tratar que?, lo he intentado, y que he obtenido… - Le dije bajando mi mirada._

_-Ikuto…-Me dijo apenada._

_Se quedo todo en silencio, solo podía ver a la luna iluminar mi rostro entristecido . Levante mi mirada, con todo el dolor y tristeza en mi mirada y la mire a los ojos tristemente ._

_…Ella no me ama- Le dije y me levante del sillón, y en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo se reflejo como salía por la puerta._

* * *

_En ese momento, solo sali de aquel departamento, me encamine por un parque, en ese momento quería estar solo. Tal vez solo debía pensar._

_Camine por varios sitios, hasta encontrarme con una casa, pero no una cualquiera, una especial._

_Entre en ella, y mire todo a mi alrededor, no había cambiado mucho, pero aun asi los años pasan, y eso a veces se puede llegar a notar._

_Ese lugar significaba mucho para mi, fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que he tenido con ella, ahí solíamos pasar tiempo juntos, era nuestro lugar secreto, asi nadie nos molestaba, mayormente solíamos tocar los instrumentos, pero cuando no, subíamos al tejado a ver las estrellas, aunque lo hacíamos todas las noches, y de vez en cuando jugábamos a juegos, siempre la hacía reir con mis bromas, o le hacía cosquillas para que se riera, sinceramente esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta. Verla sonreír …_

_Recuerdo aquella noche , en la que fue muy descuidada, y se tropezó con un escalón de la escalera y se cayó, y yo la atrape aunque salí un poco herido, ya que con la fuerza que cayo hizo que me torciera un poco el talón del pie, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que pudiera llegar a sentir, si ella estaba bien, valía la pena._

_Mi mirada se entristeció aún más por los recuerdos, subí al tejado y me recosté mirando las estrellas, cerré los ojos y recordé, esa vez en la que las miramos las dos juntos, cuando veíamos las constelaciones y ella siempre se equivocaba con cual era cual y yo siempre volvía a decirle cual era cada constelación . Recordaba cada momento, cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba, sus labios, su sonrisa, todo de ella me encantaba, pero ella se alejó de mi_

_Recordé aquel momento, en que la bese por primera vez, estaba roja como un tomate, jajaja, me encantaban esas expresiones de ella, y aún lo hacían ._

_Me baje del tejado saltando por un árbol y me fui a sentar en un banco, y me puse a pensar en ella como Siempre lo hacia._

_Pensé en esos momentos que pase con ella, los de triste, los de felicidad, todo lo que superamos juntos, ella si que me había hecho muy feliz._

_Agache mi cabeza con la mirada triste, la extrañaba demasiado, pero ella se había ido, aunque muchas veces he pensado en ir a buscarla, y luchar por ella, pero a veces me ponía en duda, y pensaba, que quizás ella era feliz sin mí, no lo sé, tal vez si…o tal vez no. Aunque me gustaría que fuese un no, e ir a luchar por ella, pero su sonrisa y imaginármela feliz me detenia. Y si me equivocaba?, y si ella no era feliz?, tal vez debía ir a buscarla…_

_-Que digo, ella ya se debe haber ido hace horas… -Dije tristemente y subi mi mirada para ver el cielo nocturno._

_-…Ikuto…-Dijo una vos detrás de mi, la reconocía, asi que no me voltee para verla._

_-Que quieres Utau?...- Le dije simplemente a ella._

_-…Su vuelo sale en 30 minutos- Dijo y abrí mis ojos al todo sorprendiéndome, mi corazón me estaba indicando algo en ese momento._

_Algo iba a hacer ._

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste, y aún estoy en duda la continuación, Y todo es culpa de...Agus-Chii :3 , na mentira, en parte, porque quiero decirles que si ella continua su historia mal, esta historia terminara peor, y Enserio no querria hacer eso, por eso, haganla que termine bien su historia de "Accidentes" :3 Pero no la maten... 


	3. Confusión

**_Lo Difícil Que Es Alejarme de Ti_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Que digo, ella ya se debe haber ido hace horas…-Dije tristemente y subi mi mirada para ver el cielo nocturno._

_-…Ikuto...- Dijo una voz detrás de mi, la reconocía, asi que no me voltee para verla._

_-Que quieres Utau?...- Le dije simplemente a ella._

_-…Su vuelo sale en 30 minutos- Dijo y abrí al todo sorprendiéndome , mi corazón me estaba indicando algo en este momento._

_Algo iba a hacer . _

* * *

_Iba a gran velocidad por la calle, solo me quedaban 15 minutos o la perdería para siempre, y era lo que menos quería._

_Había demasiado tránsito en la carretera…_

_Así que como me retrasaba demasiado decidí esquivarlos y aumentar aún más la velocidad._

_Grave error…_

_Por la alta velocidad no alcance a divisar a un camión que venía en contra mano, por lo cual lo vi tarde, solo pude maniobrar el auto,_

_ pero no fue suficiente…_

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos, los sentía pesados, por lo que me costaba mantenerlos abiertos y ver claramente las cosas._

_Al rato_, _pude divisar una habitación, que por el olor que percibía al parece era un hospital._

_Mire para todos los lados, estaba confundido, no sabía que pasaba…Como llegue aquí?, Porque estoy en un hospital?, Porque solo estoy yo?...esas eran algunas de las muchas de las preguntas que me surgían en la mente._

_No recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de despertar en esta habitación._

_Justo cuando me puse a pensar en todas esas cosas, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entro una joven chica de cabellos castaños, seguida de ella otra más pero de cabellos rubios y ojos violáceos…_

_-Hola Ikuto, como te sientes?- Me dijo la peli castaña, a quien solo mirada confundido._

_-Creo que bien…- Dije simplemente sin entender todavía lo que pasaba. Y más confundido me puse cuando la de cabellos rubios me abrazo con fuerza._

_-Hermanito, porque hiciste eso?- Me dijo triste, esperen un momento…HERMANITO?_

_La mire extrañado, quien era ella?_

_-Que?, te conozco?- Le dije sin entender y algo desconcertado._

_Ella solo atino a abrir grandes sus ojos y mirar a la señora de cabellos oscuros._

_-Ikuto, hermano, soy yo, Utau…-Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo a alguien llamada Utau.- Le dije mirándola e intentado reconocer su cara, pero no podía, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, que sucedió?._

_- Utau puedes venir un rato conmigo, por favor?- Le dijo aquella señora que al parecer era doctora._

_Ella se acerco a la medica y se arrimaron a un rincón para que al parecer no escuchara._

_Pero aún asi, pude escucharlas claramente…_

_-Que sucede, porque no me reconoce?- Dijo la tal Utau._

_-Señorita Tsukiyomi, por lo que me dicen mis estudios, el joven Tsukiyomi sufrio un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, tanto que pudo llegar a afectarle en su cerebro,por lo tanto él tiene falta de memoria, por lo que noto para llegarla a olvidarla a usted, que es su hermana, debe de haber perdido la memoria de muchos años atrás, por lo cual seguramente tampoco recuerda el por que y o como de su accidente, lo que no se sabe es si será para siempre, o temporal.- Dijo aquella señora._

_-Y hay algo que se pueda hacer?- Dijo la de rubios cabellos._

_-Lamento decirle que no podemos hacer nada hasta ahora, solo hay que esperar para ver si da señales de recordar algo, y si no…pues lo siento mucho.-Le dijo ella a Utau._

_-Y si le muestro lugares o cosas que el ya antes ha visto?- Dijo Utau_

_-Quizas recuerdo, como puede que no, para que no la haya reconocido a usted, debe ser algo grave, pero puede intentarlo.-Dijo y se marcho._

_Eso fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar antes de que la chica de ojos violáceos llamada Utau susurrara una palabra, una que no recuerdo con claridad, pero que me atrajo una figura borrosa de color rosa la cual me causo un dolor de cabeza y quedarme desmayado, pero aún así inconciente pensaba en lo que había dicho la supuesta doctora…_

_" El joven Tsukiyomi sufrio un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, tanto que pudo llegar a afectarle en su cerebro,por lo tanto él tiene falta de memoria" " Lo que no se sabe es si será para siempre, o temporal"_

_Perdida de memoria?..._

_Pero que estaba pasando aquí?_

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí :3 seguramente me deben estar golpeando imaginariamente (? pero tranquilas/os esto se va a poner mejor :3 ... _**


End file.
